


New life

by BloodthirstyMerc



Series: Spideypool family (FTM Peter) [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, FTM, FTM Peter Parker, Family Feels, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Spideypool - Freeform, Spideypool Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Parker, Trans Pregnancy, Transgender, Unplanned Pregnancy, i hope you all like this one, i'm so excited for this series you have no idea, it's been pending for ages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 08:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19353688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodthirstyMerc/pseuds/BloodthirstyMerc
Summary: Wade holds the mug out for him. “Thought maybe a ginger tea might be better than some coffee. If you wanna give it a try.”Peter doesn’t, not really. He hates ginger, but he knows it’s a good remedy for nausea.





	New life

Peter wasn’t having a good day. He’d woken up feeling pretty fine, definitely not bad that was for sure. He’d had his usual breakfast too, that he hadn’t planned at all on revisiting not even ten minutes later when a sudden wave of nausea had hit. It had sucked but once he’d finished gagging on his own bile, he thought that would be the end of it. It certainly made him feel a little better.

It meant that he went to work on an empty stomach though. Wade had protested of course. But Peter had gone to work after worse than just throwing up. But the nausea didn’t actually go away at all throughout most of the morning. Too scared to try stomaching anything just in case it caused him to be sick again, Peter skipped lunch too. He felt run down and flat for the whole day, constantly teetering on the edge of being sick almost the whole time.

Even once he was home, he still felt shitty but gave himself the chance to try eating some dry biscuits and even some tablets to stop the nausea. He managed to keep the biscuits down, but whether that was a fact of the tablets or not he’s still not sure.

“Are you gonna have any dinner?” Wade asks as he pokes his head into the lounge room to where Peter’s curled up on the couch. He’s been moping to himself since he got home with a pillow clutched to his front like it will protect him.

“Not yet… I’m not even hungry.” Peter grumbles, tipping his head down slightly to groan into the pillow. Wade comes into the room and sits on the arm of the couch.

“I don’t think we’re going anywhere tonight if you still feel like this. And I don’t think you’re going into work tomorrow either.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. It’s just a stomach bug, I’ll be fine tomorrow.” Peter huffs out. Wade drags his gaze over Peter completely like he doesn’t believe him. He hums and reaches down to press the back of his hand to Peter’s forehead. Peter rolls his eyes and swats his hand away.

“I don’t know babe, maybe you should call in just in case you’re not okay. Surely, they were able to tell you weren’t feeling great today, so they’ll understand.”

“I’ll be fine,” Peter grumbles more. Wade shakes his head and runs his fingers through Peter’s hair.

“You’re definitely not going out tonight though. I will chain you to the bed or something in a completely non-sexual way just to get you to stay put.” Wade deadpans, somehow managing to keep a straight face. He really was serious about this. He must be really worried, which was sweet, but Peter was also a damn grown man who could look after himself.

“You know I’ll be able to break out of them.” Peter reminds him with a slight smugness to his tone. Wade makes a defeated noise and his shoulders sag.

“Listen, as amazing as Spider-Man is he’s still a damn person and he needs to take days off. You can’t keep pushing yourself, Peter.”

Peter huffs out a sigh and drops his gaze to his lap. He knows that Wade is right, he always is. That didn’t mean he felt any better about the situation.

“I’ll go out okay? But you stay here and just rest, maybe try getting some food in you. And if you feel any better before bed, you can go into work tomorrow but if you don’t, I will call for you.”

“That’s not really professional of me to have my husband call in for my own sake.”

“I’ll tell them you’re currently throwing up, which might end up being true,” Wade notes as he cups Peter’s cheek. “You look pale, y’know, not the Parker kind of pale either.”

“I’m not even that pale.” Peter defends.

“So, you know how damn pale you are right now.”

Peter clicks his tongue. Maybe Wade’s right. He doesn’t even have enough energy to argue with Wade about anything right now. How would he hold up if he tried getting into a fight with some criminals? And the last thing he needed was to be caught up in a fight and having to put everything on hold so he can throw his guts up in some back alley and hope he doesn’t get shot in the back while he’s at it. He lifts his gaze again and bites his bottom lip.

“Fine, I’ll stay. Just try not to cause too much trouble okay?” Peter almost pleads. Wade had gotten a lot better; it had been that way for a very long time. Deadpool definitely hadn’t kept his rep over the last few years.

Peter had, to an extent, always understood Wade’s work and why he did what he did. But now that Wade still helped those people he’d always made a point of standing up for and his kill count had dropped to probably the lowest he was ever going to manage, Peter’s point had been proven. Because Wade didn’t need to kill every asshole he came across just because they did the wrong thing. But Peter would never feel pity for the rapists and paedophiles that fell in Wade’s path. Even Peter had been tested on the occasion, beating most of those kinds of people until he felt he could live with himself without feeling like he’s rolled around in the gutters of New York and refused to shower. Some people… they did deserve it. And while Peter himself wouldn’t finish the job, he wouldn’t do anything to stop Wade from doing it.

“Trouble is Clint’s middle name, not mine,” Wade notes as he gets up from the couch, dropping his hand from Peter’s hair before he kisses his forehead.

Peter gives a small shake of his head as he watches Wade leave the room again, probably to clean up whatever’s left of the dinner Wade shared with himself. Peter slouches into the couch, laying down with his neck awkwardly propped up on the arm. He’ll regret the position later when he’s in more unnecessary pain, but right now he couldn’t care. He tightens his hold on the pillow he’s hugging and closes his eyes. He felt like there was something rolling around in his belly. There had to be something he could take to make it stop.

He’s not sure if he actually drifts off into a light sleep or if he just zones out enough that he doesn’t realise times actually passed. But the next thing he knows is that Deadpool’s crouching down beside him, mask pulled up over the tip of his nose.

“I was gonna borrow your web-shooters but I’m still on my learners and I don’t think Miles is gonna want me asking for him to keep an eye on me at such short notice,” Wade says. Peter scoffs, grinning stupidly as he tips his head back more on the couch arm.

“And you didn’t ask for my permission first.” Peter states. Wade hums and leans into him, pecking Peter’s lips lightly.

“You’d have said no anyway.” He pushes himself back up to his feet, grabbing the bottom of his mask and pulling it down to tuck it into the collar of his suit. “Do me a favour and listen to me for once, don’t leave the damn apartment.”

“Yes, mom.” Peter deadpans, keeping his eyes closed. Wade hums and pokes the tip of his nose.

“Love you,”

“Love you too.” Peter cracks his eye open and watches Wade move over to the window, pushing it open and crawling out, making his way up to the roof.

Peter stares out at the city, the sun has fallen so low behind the buildings that the orange glow barely reaches the peaks of them. It’d be dark soon enough. He closes his eyes and hugs his pillow tighter against his body. He probably wasn’t going to be able to stomach anything, so a nap probably wouldn’t hurt. His nap turns into sleep, and Wade carries him off to bed the moment he’s back, having already called in for Peter before he even left that night.

\- - -

Peter wakes up early the next morning. Maybe it’s because he actually went to bed early, or it’s something else. But he doesn’t really care either way, because he wakes up feeling fine. He wants to rub it in, wants to be able to tell Wade he told him so. But he knows better than to just wake Wade up for something so small. He’s a little bummed out that he knows he can’t go into work now because Wade had called in for him. He decides to get up anyway.

He makes it so far as turning the kettle on for a coffee before his gut churns with nausea again like it had the day before. He almost doesn’t make it to the bathroom in time. And since the last and only thing he actually ate yesterday was damn biscuits, most of it is whatever water is still left in his system and bile. He spends most of the time dry heaving into the bowl, choking on nothing which leaves his throat burning.

When his body finally stops convulsing, he sits back against the edge of the bath and wipes the snot and tears from his face. Damn, he thought he was fine. He closes his eyes and pulls his knees up to his chest, hugging them against his body as his gut continues to feel like it’s rolling. A few minutes later there’s an almost timid knock at the doorframe. Peter turns his head and looks up at Wade who’s holding a mug between his hands.

“I won’t say I told you so because you’re already feeling shitty.” Wade hums as he moves into the bathroom. He flushes the toilet since Peter’s in no hurry to move at the moment before he sits on the edge of the bath beside Peter. He holds the mug out for him. “Thought maybe a ginger tea might be better than some coffee. If you wanna give it a try.”

Peter doesn’t, not really. He hates ginger, but he knows it’s a good remedy for nausea. Peter holds out his hands and lets out a defeated sigh.

“Thanks.”

“I know you hate it, but it might help. I can get you some pills too if you want to really try beating it with as much shit as you can.” Wade offers. Peter screws up his nose, trying not to breathe in the smell of the tea as he takes the smallest sip he possibly can. He groans at the taste. Yeah, ginger was gross.

“I’ll see how this goes first.”

Wade lifts his hand to lightly comb his fingers through the light curls of Peter’s hair, tailing them down to the base of his skull before he repeats the slow action. Peter closes his eyes and tries to relax into the feeling, clutching his cup between his hands almost too firmly. He takes small sips with every third stroke. It’s… nice. It’s the kind of domestic to his life he never really expected, and not because he was with Wade. No, Wade was the one who brought all of it into Peter’s life.

Peter lifts his head a little and looks up to Wade. His hand pauses for a moment when he meets Peter’s gaze like maybe he’s expecting Peter to say something. He continues when he realises that Peter’s just… watching him for the sake of it.

“You stare too much.”

“Maybe if you weren’t so pretty I wouldn’t.” Peter hums. The tea was settling in his stomach, leaving his insides feeling weirdly warm. He just hoped it stayed there.

“You flatter me baby boy.”

“As I should.”

“There hasn’t been a day since I married you that you haven’t.” Wade points out. Peter hums and closes his eyes again as he leans back into the feeling of Wade’s hand.

“You’ve been stroking my ego since the day we met.”

“To be fair, I never expected to marry you otherwise I would have saved a lot more compliments.”

Peter bites back a smile and lifts his head again to meet Wade’s eyes.

“Not that you’re at a shortage at all.”

“There aren’t enough words in this world that could describe how perfect you are, Peter.”

“God, you’re fucking cheesy.” Peter chuckles. Wade hums and leans down to press a quick kiss to Peter’s cheek.

“You don’t need to remind me. You wanna try getting up or you good where you are?”

“I think I’m gonna hang out down here for a little while,” Peter says before he takes another sip of his tea. Despite how much he hates the taste, he wants to believe that it is helping. He’s not sure if it’s all in his head though. Which is a massive possibility, but he’s okay with fooling himself into thinking it’s working.

“Okay, I’m gonna see what I can make that you might be able to stomach when you’re ready. Call out if you need me.”

And Peter will never think he deserves Wade for a second. Because maybe other people did it for their partners, he’s not going to say that he has the only husband that cares for their partner as much as Wade cares for him. But that didn’t mean that every time Wade went that step further just for him that his heart doesn’t flutter unevenly and make his insides feel gooey. Maybe he’s just still in that phase of wonder. But they’ve been married for thirteen months now, he’s sure it would have worn off by this point if it was going to go anywhere.

Peter stays on the floor as he slowly finished off his tea. The rolling of his stomach hadn’t stopped, but it had calmed down a lot. He still lets himself just have a moment on the floor to collect himself before he tries standing up. His stomach doesn’t instantly churn which is a relief. He steps up to the basin and sets the mug on the counter. He turns on the tap and rinses his mouth and washes his face. He lets out a soft sigh as he meets his own gaze in the mirror. He looked a little better than he knows he did yesterday. Maybe he really just needed to get whatever it was out of his system.

Peter lets out a puff of breath as he reaches up for the door of the medication cabinet. He might as well take his shot while he’s here. He almost has it completely set up when he’s hit with a seemingly random thought. He pauses, still holding onto the needle as he tries to think it over in his head. The symptoms and the timing, the lead-up… A lot of thoughts sort of crash around in his head. He’d never really tested for it, maybe he should have but he also thought they’d just be more careful. Wade never did anything without Peter giving it the okay in the first place, so if anything, this was on him. If there was even anything in the first place. He places the needle on the basin counter, taking a moment to collect his thoughts.

There was really only one way to find out.

He heads out of the bathroom and makes an instant beeline for the bedroom. He changes quickly into a pair of jeans and throws on a hoodie, completely ignoring the idea of a shirt. He pulls on a pair of shoes, forgoing socks even which he wouldn’t normally do but his mind is running at a million miles a minute and it’s making him feel queasy again. Or maybe he’s just still feeling that way from before. He comes out into the kitchen, clutching his phone and wallet against his chest in both hands. He suddenly feels nervous, a lump forming in his throat as he tries to think up if he should find an excuse for Wade or tell him the truth.

Wade lifts his head the moment he notices Peter stepping into the room. He has a double take, looking Peter over when he realises that he’s fully dressed. Peter swallows thickly, trying to calm his breathing. He didn’t need to panic if he was right… that didn’t have to be a bad thing. Wade moves around the island counter and walks up to him, reaching out to lightly grab hold of Peter’s arms.

“Hey, you okay?”

The instant want to say that nothing is wrong almost tumbles out of Peter’s mouth. Really, nothing was actually wrong. At least, he didn’t really think so.

“I uh…” He closes his eyes and takes in a slow breath. “I need to get something.”

Wade watches him for a moment, trying to assess what’s going on. His eyes drop down Peter’s body for a split second before he meets his eyes again.

“What’s wrong?” Wade asks in a tone like he’s not sure if he even should. Peter chews his lip and drops his hand to take Wade’s in his own. He lifts Wade’s hand to his mouth, pressing his lips to his knuckles as he closes his eyes and takes in another slow breath. When he meets Wade’s eye again, he smiles a little weakly and gives a small shake of his head.

Wade steps closer to him and Peter feels a combination of relief and fear settle in his chest. It does nothing to help the sick feeling in his stomach.

\- - -

Peter hesitates for a moment in the aisle, staring at the few choices he has. For some reason, it’s weirdly overwhelming. It’s like he has millions of options and if he chooses wrong it would be the end of the world. He knows they’re all really the same to an extent and that it shouldn’t matter that much. And yet he’s internally panicking that he was doing this all wrong. But he’s trying his hardest to keep himself calm. So, he just grabs a three-pack of tests so he can be done with it.

On his way to the checkout, his attention is drawn to the display of some tablets for morning sickness relief. Peter almost squashes the items in his hands as he stares the boxes down. He shakes his head at himself. If he was right about this, he had no one to blame besides himself. He couldn’t pin this on Wade at all. He was the one who’d asked for it, was the one who assured Wade nearly five times that it would be fine. He grabs one of the boxes and heads for the checkout. He had to man up to this.

The woman at the counter lifts her gaze, looking exhausted even though she offers him a polite smile. Peter’s just relieved for twenty-four-hour stores, even though he feels bad for anyone having to work this early in the morning.

“Hi, how are you this morning?” She greets in a kind tone.

“Uh, alright. Yourself?” Peter responds as he places his items on the counter. Her gaze falls to them before meeting his eye again as she picks them up. And Peter’s relieved that she doesn’t say anything about it. No dreadful ‘are these for your girlfriend’ or anything like that. She just scans them and keeps her comments to herself. He’s more thankful than she’ll ever know.

“Almost finished my shift, so I’m pretty good myself.” She chuckles and Peter offers her another smile. “Was that all for today?”

“Yes, thanks.”

“That’ll be twenty- three seventy-five.”

Peter scans his card and he’s gone before she even has time to change her mind and maybe make a comment about his purchase. The whole way home, which is barely a ten-minute walk, he can’t stop thinking over and over in his head that he’s not sure if he’s hoping he’s wrong, or if he wants to be right.

When Peter walks into the apartment, Wade’s still leaning against the kitchen counter, basically where he was when Peter left. He lifts his head instantly and turns to face Peter. There’s a single moment where Peter tells himself mentally that no matter what it was going to be okay. With that in mind, he moves over to the counter and puts the plastic bag down to pull the items out. Wade steps up to him and rests his hand lightly against his back.

“Pete,” Wade starts, only to pause instantly. Peter looks up at him and he’s staring down at the tests like he’s expecting them to already be telling him what the result is. Peter turns into Wade’s body, drawing his attention back to him instead.

“Listen, no matter what happens, I fucking love you, okay? And I’m… I’m sorry this wasn’t planned or anything,”

“Babe,” Peter cuts in before Wade even has a chance to go on a rant. He cups Wade’s cheek, rubbing his thumb over his skin. “I’m not at all going to blame you for this. And I know… I had never really thought about it, but I mean… I’m nervous but I’m not mad or upset.”

Wade lets out a small sigh and nods his head. He covers Peter’s hand with his own against his cheek, turning his head to kiss the inside of his wrist. Peter steps into his space and pushes himself up on his toes and presses a chaste kiss to his lips. Wade’s other hand falls to his waist, resting lightly against his side. Peter rests his forehead against Wade’s and moves both hands to rest against Wade’s chest. The nervous fluttering to his stomach was doing nothing to help the nausea.

“Okay, the anticipation may actually kill me if you don’t go now,” Wade says, patting Peter’s butt lightly. Peter huffs out a small laugh and pulls back, biting his bottom lip again as he looks up at Wade. Wade’s smile softens as he gives Peter’s side a light squeeze. “Need me to hold your hand?”

“I don’t think I need someone to guide me through peeing.”

“My offer still stands.”

“I’ll manage.” Peter pulls away from Wade completely and grabs the box of tests. He tries not to think too hard about what’s happening as he heads back into the bathroom. He pulls the door mostly closed behind him. It’s not like there’s a part of him Wade hasn’t seen by now.

His unmade testosterone shot is still sat on the counter and he thinks about putting it away. But if he’s wrong, he’ll be able to take the shot. If not… the idea of having to stop taking testosterone is a little daunting, but that was something he’d be able to think about and deal with later. One thing at a time.

He unboxes the tests and decides fuck it, he’ll take all three right now. He can never be too sure. Call him paranoid for wanting to be as certain as possible. He’s a man of science, and multiple tests for an experiment will show better results.

Peter breathes in steadily again and works his pants down his thighs. He’ll admit that trying to pee on all three of the tests is equal parts more difficult and easier than he thought it would be. Though the nagging voice in the back of his head is trying to tell him he somehow did it wrong. Peter thinks about leaving the bathroom, about going out into the kitchen to wait it out with Wade. But he’s unable to go anywhere. He has to stop himself from nervously pacing in the bathroom as he counts the minutes down in his head. He chews his thumb instead, which is no better.

He steps up to the basin where he has the tests sat on the edge and looks them over. And Peter shouldn’t be surprised, everything, after all, did add up. Nearly five weeks ago Wade had gotten back from a job that had him away for five days, and Peter had managed to get himself in pretty serious trouble which had led to a nice collection of new scars. So not only was there that whole feeling of Wade being home again but that relief they were both alive and mostly okay and Peter hadn’t cared in that moment about worrying about protection. He hadn’t worried at all that night and so he really should have expected something.

A weird mixed sensation of excitement and concern coiled in his gut. Mostly excitement, but this was a lot. He just sort of stands there for a moment, staring at the little lines in the tests. It’s while he’s trying to sort out his own feelings and thoughts that he remembers he’s just left Wade hanging, not knowing the results. He quickly puts the testosterone away -he really needs to not think about it right now- and picks up the tests.

He steps out of the bathroom and heads back for the kitchen. And the moment he sees Wade leaning back against the counter, still in just his underwear that he slept in, chewing his own thumb as he stares blankly across the room, it really hits Peter. This was crazy. He was pregnant, with Wade’s baby. Wade, who had quickly and easily become the biggest part of Peter’s life, even when they were just Deadpool and Spidey. Wade, who would put Peter first for the rest of his life. Wade, who has always had a thing with kids, who loved his daughter unconditionally her whole life. Wade, who never thought he’d get that chance to be a father again, who felt he never deserved to be one in the first place and only entertained those thoughts more once that was ripped from him.

Peter had never thought once that he was able to give that to Wade again. Not a replacement, but a second chance, something Wade deserved more than anything. Because Ellie had been everything to him, and he’d fought with everything he could, pushing his body to impossible lengths that nearly destroyed him to save her. And it had nearly ruined him that it wasn’t enough.

But finally, he was going to get that second chance. Peter was going to be able to give him a family, something Wade had never voiced wanting consciously but that Peter knew he wanted. Something that Ellie’s death felt like would ruin that chance forever. Nothing could replace Ellie, there wouldn’t be a day that losing her wouldn’t haunt Wade. But Peter could prove that what he had done was enough and that it didn’t mean he couldn’t be a great father.

Wade’s attention snaps over to him, his thumb falling from his mouth as he stares Peter down like he’s about to be attacked. Peter swallows the lump in his throat as warmth blooms in his chest. He can’t hold back his smile, even though he tries as he walks over to his husband. Wade pushes off the counter and meets him hallway, his hands instantly coming to rest on his hips.

“Well? C’mon Pete I think I nearly chewed through my finger while I was waiting, don’t make me wait any more.” And there’s a new kind of bubbling excitement to him that Peter’s never seen before. At least, it’s not something he can recall seeing in Wade.

Peter holds the tests between their bodies, sat on his open palm. Wade looks down to them and a beat of silence passes through them before Wade’s fingers dig into his hips lightly.

“We…” Wade trails off, eyes still locked onto the tests. Peter watches him, eyes starting to water with tears as his smile refuses to leave his face.

“I’m pregnant.” He confirms, like voicing it will make it sink in better. Wade’s throat clicks when he swallows, his eyes lifting to Peter’s face again.

“We’re… we’re gonna have a baby.” Wade mumbles like he’s making sure that’s what the news means. Peter rests his forehead against Wade’s feeling further excitement grow in his chest.

“We are.”

Wade’s arms come around Peter’s body completely, pulling him in tightly against his chest. Peter wraps his own arms around Wade’s body as he’s hugged tightly against Wade. Peter hears the low ‘holy shit’ Wade mutters into his hair. Peter presses his face firmly into Wade’s shoulder, unable to stop himself from grinning.

“Yeah,” he sighs.

“I know… I know that I was apologising before but I’m sorry, I’m really fucking excited. I know we didn’t plan this, but you know I love kids, I didn’t ever really think of bringing it up because I just thought it’d never happen. And that was fine, I would have been okay with that but us, having a baby, that’s fucking amazing. Maybe you think that’s shitty of me to think because I know you’re not always okay with your body Pete-”

“Wade, God just shut up for a second.” Peter chuckles. He shakes his head as he pulls back from Wade’s shoulder and cups his face between his hands. “I wouldn’t want to have a baby with anyone else. If it’s gonna happen, I’m just happy it’s you.”

“God that’s fucking gay, babe.”

“I know.”

Wade tilts his head and kisses Peter. It’s firm but still soft and slow. It makes the tension in Peter’s shoulders finally seep away. Everything was going to be okay. They had each other and Peter knew they’d be able to work it out like they did everything else. He breaks the kiss, stroking his fingers slowly down the back of Wade’s head.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, so fucking much Peter,” Wade says before he leans down into Peter more, sliding his hands down over the backs of his thighs and heaves him up against his body.

Peter wraps his legs around Wade’s waist instantly and his arms around his neck, still clutching the pregnancy tests like his life depends on it. Wade kisses him again, just as slow as the last. It lingers a little longer. Wade pulls back this time though, giving Peter a sceptical look.

“If you’re already suffering from morning sickness, which by the way you should take a pill for so we can get some damn food inside you, that means you’re like… already a month along, right?”

Peter can basically see the gears turning in Wade’s head as he tries to work it out. He hums and presses another quick kiss to his lips.

“Remember your last job?” Peter offers and Wade’s lip curls up into a smirk.

“And this is why you always use protection.”

“Shut up. If you could go back in time you wouldn’t change it.”

“God no. Not even to save the fucking world.”

Peter’s heart hammers unevenly in his chest. He leans down to press his forehead to Wade’s again, closing his eyes as he relaxes against Wade’s body.

“I wouldn’t either.” He admits.

Wade kisses his cheek firmly, arms somehow tightening around Peter’s body. Peter wouldn’t change anything that would ever lead to this moment in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my Tumblr](http://bloodthirstymerc.tumblr.com/about_merc) to request your own comm ;)


End file.
